


Brett不想下床

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Hilary knows it all, M/M, brett is ill, eddy is silly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 又名《沒頭腦和不高興》Brett和Eddy吵架了。不過沒事，沒頭腦和不高興有自己解決的辦法。夫夫日常純甜餅。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 54





	Brett不想下床

**Author's Note:**

> *無差  
> *ooc  
> *12/4和12/5視頻衍生

「你得休息。」Eddy说。他给自己定的7点钟的闹铃没把自己从床上给叫起来，反而是让旁边枕头上睡着的那个病人先起身套上了衣服裤子。眼见着Brett梳洗完毕，Eddy泄气地掀开自己的被子，去阻止从洗手间出来、向工作室走的Brett。他把他的身体阻隔在卧室门口，看着那个手臂在宽大的袖管里摆来摆去的纤细人形，眼睛下面带着大大的黑眼圈，试探性地走过来推了推他的手臂。「dude，我认真的，回去床上躺着。」

「天天躺着，工作谁做？」Brett没好气地说。他把眼镜推到头顶，揉了揉疲惫而酸胀的眼睛。「快让开，我去回邮件，你赶快穿好衣服下来。穿着睡衣像什么样子。」

「你这样子不应该工作！」Eddy提高了嗓门。

「别对我喊。」Brett皱了皱眉头。Eddy差点想一巴掌把他打回被窝里，因为第一他只是嗓门高了点，并没有喊；第二他不喜欢Brett不听他话。

「你不肯休息，为什么？你担心什么？」Eddy无奈地抻开手臂，阻挡Brett出门的尝试。Brett开始用肩膀冲撞Eddy的胸脯，Eddy不敢躲闪，用身体全部承接下来。「我帮你把电脑搬进来，早饭也帮你搬进来，你回床上，好不好？」

「在床上工作像什么样子？」Brett被Eddy圈在手臂里，踮着脚扑棱，像个被树枝缠住的考拉。「放开我，我要去工作。Eddy Chen！」

很少被直呼其名还加上姓氏的Eddy怂了。他侧过身，Brett从他身侧的缝隙里挤过去，却在和Eddy身体平齐时正中Eddy下怀：他感觉到有一只手刚好拦腰把他截住，之后他的双脚就离开了地面，幸亏他及时地抓住了滑落的眼镜。

「Eddy Chen！放我下来！」Brett在Eddy的肩膀上剧烈地挣扎着，但这回直呼全名的办法似乎不管用了，Eddy很熟练地用另一只手困住Brett的双腿，不让他乱踢。Brett像一麻袋土豆一样被「嘭」的一声丢到了床上，他的眼镜被立刻包裹上来的被子挤歪了，后背硬生生的疼。他狼狈地扑愣着，Eddy傻兮兮地满脸笑，把被子紧紧地掖到Brett下巴底下，把他裹成一个卷卷，还把被子脚也卷起来塞到了Brett的小腿下面。

Eddy忙着把Brett卷好，本以为自己做了件好事，但当他抬起眼睛看见Brett凶得能杀人的眼神，他立刻意识到自己犯了大事，比摔了斯琴还大的大事。他不敢帮Brett摘下歪斜的眼镜，也克制了想揉乱他头发的冲动，小心翼翼地从床上直起了身。

「滚出去。」Brett命令。

Eddy吓得在原地定住了，兔牙紧紧地咬着下唇。

「滚出去。」

Eddy灰溜溜地爬下床，出房间的时候都不敢回头看床上躺着的人，小心地带了上门。

/

他还是把Brett的电脑搬进来了，还有补光灯和相机。Brett从被子卷里爬出来半个身体，后背靠在床板上，默默地看Eddy干苦力。其实他看着刚才Eddy狗狗犯错似的眼神就原谅了他一半，但还有一半生的气没消，因为Eddy这家伙，一点都不感谢他带病工作的辛苦，反而在玩幼稚的小鬼当家。Eddy又不会烧饭又不会家务，Brett等着看今天他们的房子着火。而且那家伙，工作一小会儿肯定就把责任推给剪辑君，然后自己滑到沙发前的地上打游戏，或者去冰箱里翻吃的。在床上吃早饭固然好，但这幅衣服皱巴巴、头发乱糟糟的样子，今天有好多人事要协调，晚上还要和Hilary视频——

糟糕透顶，Eddy Chen，糟糕透顶。

我的辛苦你都不明白，幼稚的小鬼。等着瞧吧，今晚和Hilary聊天的时候你连相机和打光怎么调都不知道，明天剪辑君绝对会在视频里放我们的丑照，报复个够。Brett复仇地笑了起来，嘴角勾出一个猖狂的弧度。你逞强要给我放假是吧，小老板？那今天你的CEO就给自己放一整天假，让你看看你到底有多需要我。

但是他肯定过会儿又要眼睛疼…

又要打开冰箱找吃的…

又要点珍珠奶茶！

又要看邮件看到趴在桌子上睡着了，然后醒过来冻感冒，鼻炎复发，臭小鬼。然后我们俩一起生病，全家都变成病号，工作谁都做不了，到时候还不是要依靠我？

那样也好，我倒要让你体验体验带病工作的滋味。

Brett龇牙咧嘴地盘算着，但他最终还是鬼使神差地从床角摸来Eddy偷偷摸摸放在那里的电脑，打开屏幕，开始回复邮件。他愤怒地敲击着键盘，就好像那是Eddy空空的脑壳。

「傻瓜！」他骂着，在电脑屏幕上敲下「dear staff members」.

「我精神的很，工作绝对比你效率高。」他继续把键盘敲的噼啪响，嘴里絮絮叨叨地念，在邮件最后写下「have a great day」.

可是在床上、暖和的被窝里怎么能坚持得住不犯困？就连Brett这样意志坚定的人都开始眼皮打架，敲出来的单词比平时的拼写更离谱。

就…就睡一会儿，肯定会在中午前醒过来，绝不能让Eddy看见我睡着的样子。我恨透了上班时间偷懒。

说干就干，Brett「嘭」的一声合上可怜的电脑，把它往旁边Eddy的枕头上一丢便沉沉睡去。

/

Eddy端着外卖买的粥，蹑手蹑脚地进了房间。他看见被窝里的Brett睡得正香，使劲儿憋着笑，两个兔牙紧紧地咬着下唇，活像干了恶作剧的兔八哥。

哼，刚才让你休息你非逞强，打死都不愿意回床上，现在还不是睡得像个孩子？这么喜欢超负荷劳动？不愧是东南亚第一黑心老板，发起狠来连自己都压榨。

Brett的被子随着他的呼吸一起一伏，从被子里露出的上半张脸泛着孱弱的青色，长长的眼睫毛此刻正安静地紧闭。Eddy 把盛粥的塑料碗放在床上的小茶几上，那个小茶几细细的钢架子把Eddy的枕头戳出来一个坑。不用想也知道 ，Brett故意把它放在那里，拿他的枕头当成Eddy出气。

Brett在被子里把自己缩成一个球，看起来小小的、圆圆的。Eddy看见他的眼镜被放在他的脸颊边上，担心他翻身时会压到，于是伸手打算把它拿到旁边的床头柜上。

他把眼镜向外抽，却坏了事。Brett的食指勾着眼镜腿，此刻那双眼袋泛青的眼睛正圆溜溜地瞪着他。

糟糕。Eddy想。

糟糕。Brett想。

我怎么把他吵醒了。

我怎么让他看见我工作到一半睡着了。

「哼。」Brett翻了个身，顺手把眼镜也拿到了枕头的另外一边。他弓着背，把脸埋进被子里，不想让Eddy看见自己窘迫的表情。

犯什么小孩子脾气，Eddy心想，本来想喊醒Brett喝粥的心意也没了。既然要吵架就要生气到底，他耸耸肩，帮Brett拉上厚厚的窗帘，轻轻地带上了卧室门。

/

Eddy在卧室门外站了好久，无法决定自己要不要进去。

进去的首要目的是看Brett，重要目标是检查他一会儿能不能上镜和Hilary拍视频，直接目标是收Brett的碗筷，途径是假装进主卧里的洗手间上厕所。

「好，」Eddy吸了口气，按下了门把手。Brett正趴在床上整理最近TSA的数据，手边的床上小茶几上放着被喝干净的粥碗。听见门的响声，他皱着眉头回过头，看Eddy愣了一瞬之后风风火火地冲进了洗手间，还撞到了他自己搬进来的椅子。

Eddy几乎是一进房间就怂了，本来想好要说的话也没说，冲进洗手间、摔上门之后才稍微找回一点平静。现在他和Brett之间隔着薄薄的门板，互相都知道对方在隔着门盯着自己，因为 Eddy听不见Brett在床上揉被子，而Brett听不见厕所里本该传来的尿尿声。

小孩子脾气。两个人同时想，又同时冷笑出声，结果这声让空气降至冰点的冷笑反而变成了破冰器，Eddy终于找到了开口的契机。

「还有一个小时Hilary就要打来zoom电话了，」Eddy脱下裤子，坐在马桶上，抱着手臂和Brett说话。他其实并不想上厕所，但为了不让Brett发现他的目的，他还是故意解开皮带、褪下裤子，皮带扣在膝盖处叮当乱响。「你准备准备。」

「我怎么准备？某些人不是不允许我今天离开床吗？」

「我的天，我又没把你捆在床上，而且我没有说不让你离开床！我只是说让你多休息！」Eddy假戏真做，烦躁地把厕纸卷拍得呼呼响，在地上垂下来一小截。「你就不能梳梳头、换件merch上衣？」

「你自己梳头了吗？」

Eddy紧急环顾四周，伸长手臂够来洗手台上的梳子，在头发里扒拉了两下。

「我梳了！」他自豪地大喊，完全忘了那块薄薄的门板不怎么隔音。

「我听见你梳头的声音了，Eddy。」Brett抱着手臂坐在床上，翻了个大大的白眼。

沉默。

两个人「噗嗤」一下同时笑出来，Brett用手捂着嘴，Eddy咬紧下嘴唇，谁都不认输，但谁都败下阵来。Eddy「刷」地一下拉开厕所门，他的红内裤还好好地穿着，另一只手拽着皮带把裤子向上扒拉。

「你就不能把裤子提好再开门吗？」Brett的白眼翻到天花板上，他泄气地用手蒙住了眼睛。「我要做噩梦了。」

「又不是没看过！」Eddy嘟哝着，乖乖地把裤子系好。「你…换件上衣？准备拍视频了。」

「某些人不是不许我抱病工作吗？我今天就要在这张床上闲一整天。」Brett抱着手臂，斜着眼看Eddy走过来收他小茶几上的脏碗筷。「邋邋遢遢，什么都不干。」

「Brett，别这样。」Eddy举起两只手做了个投降的动作。「别这样。我们之间的事情我们之间解决，Hilary是公关好不容易约来的。没事的，你要是真的不想收拾，穿着睡裤也行，反正视频只录到上半身。」

「穿着睡裤录？」Brett气笑了。「开什么玩笑？」

Eddy没搭话，帮Brett安排好桌椅的位置和打光灯。他打开相机，对好座椅的方向，调了个比较合适的角度，还把打光灯接好电源，室内瞬间充满了明亮的光。

「收拾一下嘛。」Eddy瘪着嘴。

「哼，别管我。」Brett用电脑屏幕遮住脸。「我知道该干什么。」

Eddy把脏碗筷和小茶几搬出去，他听见Brett小声嘟囔了一句「把昨天装饼干的碟子也放进去洗。」

好吧，大概是消气了，但还在别扭。

/

两个人分别在客厅和卧室录视频，他们先和Hilary玩了游戏。Brett坐在桌前，光彩照人地笑着，快活地回应着每一道题。他和Eddy的心灵感应似乎并没有因为争吵而消失，比如他动了一笔，Eddy遂即写下Shostakovich，把Hilary惊掉了下巴。唯一有些不同的是，当谈起两个人的互动，Eddy的语气相敬如宾，而Brett并没有回应。

Brett知道自己的相机死掉了，但他偏不去调。录完游戏部分，Eddy跑进来给Brett送水，一眼就瞄到Brett的相机没有在录制。他急急忙忙地跑过去帮他调，Brett只是抱着手臂，一脸开心地在和Hilary聊天。

Brett扬了扬眉毛对Eddy表示感谢。Eddy把水杯向他手边推过去，悄悄地转身跑出门。把打光灯搬进来给Brett看来是个正确的选择，他在灯下看起来很漂亮。Eddy瞬间觉得自己坐在黑乎乎的书房录视频也没什么关系了，只要Brett好看，他就开心。

可以再多依赖我一点的，Brett。

撒娇让我帮你调相机什么的，太犯规了啊。

聊天时三个人聊了不少，Hilary问起Brett的新琴，Brett别别扭扭地承认了是和Eddy买了同一个琴师的。他看起来像个不想暴露自己暗恋目标的高中男生——但是会悄悄地和暗恋对象买一样的钥匙扣、还扣在包上到处走的那种。Hilary听见他别扭的解释心里发笑，他还真的以为没人知道？

算了算了，后辈的小聪明，就假装看不懂吧。

「我很想念出去巡演，」Eddy说。「好久没去了。」

「我也想念，」Brett接了话。「Eddy ，我们应该去试试我们的新琴。」

他故意用鼻音软软糯糯地加重「艾迪」里的「迪」，说话的时候额前的头发一动一动的。

Eddy知道那是Brett示弱的办法。他今晚大概能上口是心非的黑猫的床了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 請用kudos和評論砸死我（做夢  
> 點梗大歡迎！  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
